Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada
Transcript: Part 1: Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada *(April 5th, 2018. 7:30 AM) *Bing Bong: Man, we're so bored right now, we already finished our chores. What should we do? *Reggie: I know, we should get Annet Myer and Maria Posada back to the Lakeside! *Bing Bong: Good idea, Reggie, let’s go. *(Bing Bong and Reggie walk to the cemetery area. They get out 1-up mushrooms to use them on Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves) *Bing Bong: Okay Shenron, prepare to come and revive those 2 girls that got bitten by Geon. *(The storm clouds gather) *Reggie: Now to use our 1-up mushrooms! *(Reggie and Bing Bong use their 1-up mushrooms as Shenron appears) *Shenron: Ready! *Bing Bong: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon two lightning bolt strikes to revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *(Shenron summons a lightning bolt which zaps Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves) *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done, the next time I see those 2 girls in danger I will rescue them, I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the storm clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Annet Myer: Thank you for reviving us, Bing Bong and Reggie. *Reggie: What happened to you both? *Annet Myer: Well, Geon became abusive like Jozef Barsi and bit us to death. *Bing Bong: I called Judy Hopps to release Geon from prison. Should he be out by then? *Maria Posada: Yes. When he gets released from prison, he should apologize to us. *Bing Bong: Let's go to Azura's Castle so Geon can apologize to you for murdering you both with his biting. *Reggie: That's a good idea Bing Bong. Part 2: Geon gets released from jail/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada for murdering them with his biting *see Geon sad in his cell *Geon: Judy Hopps, can I come out of prison now? *(Judy Hopps appears) *Judy Hopps: Yes Geon here's the plan now, you can bite and attack troublemakers from now on. If I catch you doing that again to good users, you'll be in prison for a week. *(Judy Hopps opens the prison door and Geon gets out) *Judy Hopps: Now run along crocodile monster. *(Geon leaves the Lakeside prison and goes to Azura's castle to meet Bing Bong and Reggie) *Annet Myer: Oh no, it's that traitor again! *Maria Posada: Please don't attack us! *Geon: It's okay girls, I'm your friend now. I'm sorry that I attacked you both for no reason just because I got angry from getting pulled on by the tail. *Reggie: You really shouldn't bite those girls, because they have something which made them monsters. *Bing Bong: Yes, please don't hurt them too bad next time or else you'll be in prison for a week. *Geon: Okay, I won't do it to the good users again. I will now bite troublemakers only. *(Geon looks at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boot covered feet) *Annet Myer: *Geon: I was wondering how ticklish you both are. There's also the truth on why you girls are monsters like me. *(Geon removed Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boots and sees the truth on why their monsters. Annet Myer and Maria Posada have the monster stone anklets which has the ability to turn them into monsters) *Geon: See that's the truth on why you both are monsters, I got carried away on biting you both because I thought you both weren't monsters. *Maria Posada: *Geon: *(Geon puts Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boots back on) * * * * * Part 3: Roll Light and Sheeta see Annet Myer and Maria Posada revived *see Roll Light and Sheeta watching TV *Roll Light: Let’s see what’s on TV. *Light turns on the TV to watch the news. The News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: * * * * * * * * * * * *Roll Light: Wow! Annet Myer and Maria Posada are revived and now, they will be our cousins since I have Lucina as my new mom and you have Athena Asamiya as your new mom. *Sheeta: I agree with you. Let's go meet Geon and see how friendly he is now. *(Roll Light and Sheeta leave) Part 4 Finale: Annet Myer and Maria Posada’s nail makeover/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Bedtime foot massage for Annet Myer and Maria Posada *(Cut to: Annet Myer’s bedroom) *Geon: Roll Light and Sheeta. I’m sorry for making you both sad after I attacked Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *Roll Light: That's okay Geon, but you must do your attacking to troublemakers from now on. *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. *Bing Bong: Me too. *Reggie: And me three. Now lie down on your bed. *(Annet Myer and Maria Posada lie down on the bed) *Annet Myer: OK, *Roll Light: We’ll take your boots off. *(Roll Light removes Annet Myer’s boots and Sheeta removes Maria Posada's boots exposing their size foot, their nails have no polish applied and are unkempt and long. Roll Light feels Annet Myer’s toes and Sheeta feels Maria Posada's toes) *Roll Light: Your toes don't feel too bad, but your nails do need a makeover. *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. *Geon: Me too. *Bing Bong: Me three. *Reggie: And me four. *Sheeta: Before we tickle you, we have to make both of your hands and feet cuter. *(Geon gets Azura's nail makeover) *Geon: Bing Bong and Reggie can you both leave and find something sort those girls out. *Reggie: Yes. *(Reggie and Bing Bong leave to find some tickling tools. Geon gets the nail clippers out) *Geon: *(Geon trims Annet Myer and Maria Posada's fingernails and toenails) *Geon: *(Geon files down Annet Myer and Maria Posada's nails) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:X revives somebody Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos